Michael Gambon
Filmography # The Book of Eli (2010) - George # Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) - Franklin Bean (voice) # Brideshead Revisited (2008) - Lord Marchmain # Joe's Palace (2007) - Elliot Graham # Celebration (2007) - Lambert # The Baker (2007) - Leo # The Good Night (2007) - Alan Weigert # The Good Shepherd (2006) - Dr. Fredericks # John Duffy's Brother (2006) - Narrator (voice) # Amazing Grace (2006) - Lord Charles Fox # The Omen (2006) - Bugenhagen # Stories of Lost Souls (2005) - Larry # The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) - Oseary Drakoulias # Layer Cake (2004) - Eddie Temple # Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) - Editor Paley # Being Julia (2004) - Jimmie Langton # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) - Albus Dumbledore # Standing Room Only (2004) - Larry # Ghost Hunter (2003) - Hawksmoor (voice) # Sylvia (2003) - Professor Thomas # Little Wolf's Book of Badness (2003) - Uncle Bigbad (voice) # Open Range (2003) - Denton Baxter # Deep Blue (2003) - Narrator (voice) # The Actors (2003) - Barreller # The Lost Prince (2003) - Edward VII # Path to War (2002) - Lyndon Johnson # Ali G Indahouse (2002) - Prime Minister # Charlotte Gray (2001) - Levade # Gosford Park (2001) - William McCordle # Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) - Ghost of Christmas Present (voice) # High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) - Kerrigan # Shackleton's Antarctic Adventure (2001) - Sir Ernest Shackleton (voice) # Endgame (2000) - Hamm # Longitude (2000) - John Harrison # Sleepy Hollow (1999) - Baltus Van Tassel # The Insider (1999) - Thomas Sandefur # Le château des singes (1999) - Master Martin (voice) # The Last September (1999) - Sir Richard Naylor # Rob the Rich (1999) - Lord Gibson # Dead on Time (1999) - Maurice # Dancing at Lughnasa (1998) - Father Jack Mundy # The Gambler (1997) - Fyodor Dostoyevsky # The Wings of the Dove (1997) - Lionel Croy, Kate's Father # The Willows in the Winter (1996) - Badger (voice) # Samson and Delilah (1996) - Re Hamun # Midnight in Saint Petersburg (1996) - Alex # Mary Reilly (1996) - Mary's Father # The Innocent Sleep (1996) - Det. Insp. Matheson # The Wind in the Willows (1995) - Badger (voice) # Nothing Personal (1995) - Leonard # Two Deaths (1995) - Daniel Pavenic # Bullet to Beijing (1995) - Alexei # The Last Great Warrior (1994) - Sir George # A Man of No Importance (1994) - Ivor J. Carney # Faith (1994) - Peter John Moreton # The Browning Version (1994) - Dr. Frobisher # Clean Slate (1994) - Cornell # Toys (1992) - Lt- General Leland Zevo # Mobsters (1991) - Don Salvatore Faranzano # Blood Royal: William the Conqueror (1990) - William I # The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover (1989) - Albert Spica # A Dry White Season (1989) - Magistrate # The Rachel Papers (1989) - Doctor Knowd # Monster Maker (1989) - Ultragorgon (voice) # The Heat of the Day (1989) - Harrison # Missing Link (1988) - Narrator (voice) # Paris by Night (1988) - Gerald Paige # Turtle Diary (1985) - George Fairbairn # Tropical Moon Over Dorking (1985) - Bill # Absurd Person Singular (1985) - Geoffrey Jackson # The Beast Must Die (1974) - Jan Jarmokowski # Nothing But the Night (1973) - Inspector Grant # Much Ado About Nothing (1967) - Watchman #4 # Othello (1965) - Company